mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dillydale’s Visitors
Dillydale's Visitors is a FanFiction crossover story about how The Mr. Men and Little Misses in Dillydale meet the Paw Patrol. Known as Pattes à Jolieville in France. Synopsis The Mr. Men and Little Misses are having a relaxing almost do nothing day at Dillydale. At the same time, Ryder and the Paw Patrol visit Dillydale to check out life in the city. They soon meet up with the Mr. Men and Little Misses in Dillydale and become quick friends with each of them. Some of them even have the same personalities! Plot The story begins with Mr. Fussy and Mr. Grumpy doing their chores by cleaning the house. Some Mr. Men and Little Misses are relaxing and watching TV or even excercising around the block in Dillydale. Suddenly, Mr. Happy saw an ad lying on the floor. Mr. Happy: Whoa ho! What's this? Miss Sunshine: I don't know, Mr. Happy. Wait, I think I know who that is! Mr. Happy: You think so, Miss Sunshine! Miss Sunshine: Yes! It's my favorite team ever! The Paw Patrol! I love them! Love them! Love them! Love them! Mr. Happy: So do I! Let's tell the others! A few minutes later. Mr. Happy: Hey, everybody! I've got news for you! Miss Daredevil: What is it, Mr. Happy? Mr. Happy: This, Miss Daredevil is a huge surprise for all of us! Mr. Scatterbrain: (laughs) I love surprises! Miss Chatterbox: Me too! I've always wanted to know the details about a surprise, but hey, a surprise is a surprise, so I just don't have to know. Miss Giggles: Will there be (giggles) funny people coming to Dillydale (giggles) Mr. Grumpy: Stop laughing, Miss Giggles. Miss Giggles: Sorry. (giggles) Mr. Happy: It's a team that we should all recognize today. Miss Scary: What team? Ghostbusters? Mr. Happy: Nuh uh! Miss Whoops: Is it the Cavalry? Mr. Happy: Uh uh. Guess again. Miss Calamity: Is it the Lone Ranger? Mr. Happy: Nope. Mr. Bump: Then who is it? Mr. Happy: Oh, you know. A group of pups led by a young enthusiastic 10 year old boy is coming to Dillydale! Mr. Messy: Shazam! Don't you mean? Mr. Nosey: You mean it's? Mr. Scatterbrain: Puppies! Mr. Happy: That's right, Mr. Scatterbrain. A group of puppies by the name of Paw Patrol! All: The Paw Patrol?! Miss Daredevil: Wahoo! Paw Patrol rocks! Mr. Tickle: I would sure love to tickle them! Mr. Rude: Let's give them a rude welcome! Mr. Nervous: You mean a warm welcome, Mr. Rude. Mr. Happy: Yes, a warm welcome will do. Now all we have to do is wait for them. Scene change Ryder: Ok, pups. This is the first time we're in a new place called Dillydale. Rubble: So this is Dillydale! Cool! Zuma: Totally! Skye: Isn't this exciting. Chase: Check it out. Marshall: Yeah, check out this big city! Skye: Hey, I can see the people of Dillydale! Hi, guys! Mr. Happy: They're here! Let's start the tour! Scene change Mr. Happy: First stop, we're visiting the Dillydale Hat Shop. Chase: This is more than just a hat shop, Mr. Happy. It's a magical hat shop owned by Miss Magic! Mr. Happy: Correct, Chase. Miss Magic will be here soon. Marshall: Yeah, while we wait, I'll try some of these cool hats. Look, guys. I'm a bellhop, cause I'm wearing a bellhop hat. Let me show you to your rooms! Everyone laughs. Marshall: Hey! Check this out! I'm wearing a fruit hat! Who wants to dance the pup conga with me? Suddenly, everyone saw something (or someone) Chase: Uh, Marshall. Look who's behind you. Marshall: Ha ha! Good one, Chase! (looks behind and saw Miss Magic standing there) Whoa! Oh my gosh! So sorry, Miss Magic. I was just trying one of your hats. Miss Magic: No problem, Marshall. Miss Scary: (snorts and laughs) I love it when she does that! Chase: We know. Rocky: So, Miss Magic, I presume? Miss Magic: That's right, Rocky. Ryder: Hi, Miss Magic. The Paw Patrol and I are visiting Dillydale to check the lifestyle of the people here. Anyways, I'm looking for a new hat. Miss Magic: What kind of hat would you like, Ryder? Mr. Fussy: Ryder, please pick a hat that looks just like you. Ryder: (laughs) Don't worry, Mr. Fussy. I'm on it. I would like an outback hat, please. Miss Magic: Coming right up. Lickety split and lickety splat. Give Ryder a nice outback hat. (makes a sailor's hat appear instead) Ryder: Whoa! This is a sailor's hat, not an outback hat. Marshall: Ryder, are you ready to sail the seas with Cap'n Turbot? Ryder: No, Marshall. Miss Magic gave me the wrong hat. Miss Magic: I'll fix it for you, Ryder. Zara zee! (makes an outback hat appear) Ryder: Whew! That's better. Thanks, Miss Magic. Marshall: Uh, Miss Magic. May I have a fez hat, please? Miss Magic: Sure thing, Marshall. Bibbledy do and bibbledy bat. Give my friend Marshall a nice fez hat. (makes a chef's hat appear) Marshall: A toque! Looks like I'm ready to go cooking. But what I wanted right now is a fez hat. Miss Magic: Zara zee! (makes a fez hat appear) Marshall: Gee, thanks, Miss Magic. Come to think of it, I will go to the kitchen to make some Mediterrnean food. Mr. Fussy: I didn't know you can cook, Marshall. Marshall: I never thought of it myself too, Mr. Fussy. I'm off to the kitchen with my two lucky hats. Mr. Happy: Whoa ho! Marshall, watch out for the Marshall: Whoa! Sound: (crashing) Mr. Happy: Slippery step. Marshall: I'm ok! Everyone laughs.